A Royal Decision
by SunRise19
Summary: Shortly after Kiara's birth, Simba has to decide if something he said long ago should really be taken seriously or not...PLZ RR!...COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi all!

This is about what Simba had said in TLK 1 about him and Nala being betrothed. That got me thinking: Kiara wasn't (as far as we know.) betrothed to anyone in TLK 2, why is this? If Simba did get rid of that custom, what happened to make him do so? Because of Simba totally growing-up at the end of TLK, I don't think he'd get rid of it that easy.

So, everyone Please RR and tell me what you think! If you have ideas or suggestions, please feel free to email me or leave them in a review; thank you so much!

00..00..00..000.0..00.

"Well, when I'm king that'll be the first thing to go," Simba remembered the time those words had past his lips as he now sat atop pride rock in the moonlight. Would he really get rid of a tradition that had been going on for generations?

"Simba?"

A female voice startled the king out of his musings as he turned to see his beloved queen coming up the rock and sitting beside him.

"Nala, what are you doing up? You should be resting; I know how hard it must be tending to Kiara all the time…"

"Simba," Nala slightly chuckled, "I'm fine."

The king sighed as his orbs focused once again on the moonlit sky.

"Simba, what's the matter?"

Nala inquired, scooting closer to her obviously stressed husband;

"Well, to tell you the truth it's about Kiara, and something that I had said a long time ago."

"What is it?"

"Do you recall when Zazu told us that we were intended to be married?"

Nala laughed quietly as Simba continued, "I had said that when I'm king, that tradition will be the first thing to go. However, could I really disband of a tradition that has been around for generations?"

"Well," Nala began, "Look how it turned out? It worked for us, your parents, your grandparents, and many kings and queens before them."

"This is true," Simba sighed, "I don't know what to do. I mean, we don't have any male cubs in our pride."

"We may," Nala commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Tamu is pregnant; we don't know what she'll have in the coming days. Also, Faizah said that she has been feeling ill lately and that she believes that she may be expecting."

"Hmmm," Simba took in to consideration what his queen had just relayed.

"I just don't know, what if none of those work? What if Faizah isn't pregnant and Tamu has a girl? Or, what if she won't agree to the arrangement?"

"Simba," Nala chuckled at this, "I don't like flaunting our royal status around, but what parent would object to there son marrying a princess that will become queen?"

"You have a point," Simba answered as he nuzzled his wife and licked her cheek.

"That settles it then," Simba said as he stood up and made his descent down pride rock, "We'll just wait and see what will happen."

Nala smiled as she followed her husband back towards the den and curled around her sleeping daughter.

..00..00..00..00End Of Chapter 1.00..00..00..00.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi all!

Thank you so much for reviewing; they really do mean a lot! Thank you very much! I don't know how many chapters this will be, but I hope you'll continue reading! As always, if you have any ideas or suggestions, please feel free to email me or leave them in a review! I love all my reviewers!

I hope you'll like this chapter; just wait and see what happens!

00..00..00..00..00..00..

Chapter 2:

A scream of pain emanated from the den a few days later as Tamu struggled to give birth to her cubs or cub. Outside, Simba and Tamu's mate Bakari paced around, waiting for any news. Actually, it was Bakari that was doing most of the pacing.

"It's normal for them to scream like that, right Simba? Will she be alright; I came from my pride as soon as I could…"

Simba placed a gentle paw on the soon to be father's hand as the king shook his head and smiled.

"Nala screamed just as much as Tamu is yelling now, you made it here in perfect timing," Simba reassured Bakari as they continued to wait outside the lair. Bakari's pride was nearly thirty miles away from pride rock. Tamu and he felt that he should stay with them in order for him to be by his mother's side after she got injured in a hunting accident. Simba smiled as he remembered the look Tamu had given her mate as he told her about his mother.

"Perhaps I should have stayed with Tamu; I know she needs me," the male went on as Simba exhaled and looked at the clearly stressed lion.

"Bakari all will be well, I assure you," Simba said as the younger lion sighed and finally sat down on the rock. Minutes past like hours in the male's mind, his heart going out to his beloved Tamu with every scream or roar of pain. It was Nala who came out of the den with a smile on her face.

"It's a girl," Nala said as the new father jumped up excitedly.

"I have a daughter," Bakari said his voice full of pride as Rafiki walked out of the cavern.

"She did well," the shaman said as Nala walked inside towards Tamu.

"May I see her?"

"Rafiki, I thought you said it was over!"

Tamu's distressed voice floated to everyone's ears as Nala once again appeared in the mouth of the cavern and with out another word the mandrill followed the queen inside.

"Oh great kings," Bakari whispered as Simba looked on. The king did not know how to cope in a situation such as this; all he could do was pray like Bakari was doing now. It wasn't long however when Nala emerged from with in the cavern with a grin on her face.

"It's alright Bakari; she's just given birth to another cub," Nala said.

"Another cub, what is it?"

"It's a male," Nala relayed as Simba and his wife shared relieved looks.

"May I see her now?"

"Of course," Rafiki said as he walked out in the sunlight. Bakari beamed as he walked past the royal couple and in to the den where his mate and cubs were resting.

"Simba, do you know what this means?"

Nala inquired of her husband as they gave knowing smiles to one another, "Kiara has a potential mate."

Simba replied as the couple nuzzled;

"We just have to ask them," Nala continued after she pulled away from the king's embrace, "However I don't think it'll be a problem."

"Simba, Nala?"

It was Sarabi that stood before them now, "Bakari and Tamu wanted me to ask you if you'd like to view there cubs?"

"Yes," Simba answered as him and Nala stood up and walked past Sarabi; but not before Simba nuzzled his aging mother.

"Your highnesses," Tamu smiled as the king and queen entered the cave.

"Tamu," Nala giggled, "I've seen you give birth; surly you can call us Simba and Nala."

"Oh, right," Tamu said as the couple came closer. Simba spotted Bakari lying next to his mate, fondly nuzzling his son and daughter. The new father removed his head so that the two royals could get a better glimpse of the litter.

"They're so cute," Nala softly whispered as she gazed upon the lioness cub and her twin brother.

"We've decided to name her Hasana," Tamu said as Simba smiled.

"That's a very fitting name," he commented as Hasana cuddled up to her mother's side and began to nurse.

"What have you decided to name the male?"

Nala inquired, looking at the other cub that was beginning to suckle on Tamu;

"We're calling him Uzoma," Tamu replied as she rested her cranium on top of her two cubs.

"That's wonderful," Nala said softly as she peered at the two cubs. The queen examined Hasana as she nursed. The girl cub had a tan colored coat, with specks of gold going through it. Her tiny paws were a creamy white along with the tips of her ears. Uzoma mirrored his sister accept for the creamy paws; instead his paws were the same shade as his pelt.

"They're beautiful cubs," Simba said as Nala nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll let you get some rest now," Nala conveyed, "We'll come back later to check on you."

"Thank you Nala and Simba," Tamu replied as Bakari smiled and nodded in agreement.

After saying there farewells, the king and queen decided to take a stroll down to the water hole. As Simba bent his head to drink, Nala posed him a question.

"Do you think they'll say yes?"

"I think so," Simba replied as Nala quickly drank and went back to tend to Kiara.

00..00..00..00..00..00..

Days turned to weeks and all the pride watched as the three healthy new cubs grew and opened there eyes. It was on the day when Hasana and Uzoma performed this action that Simba and Nala approached there parents.

"The reason that we wanted to talk to you," Simba began, "is because we were interested in seeing if you would agree to let Uzoma become betrothed to our daughter Kiara? We understand if you decline, but Nala and I thought that since Tamu has always been in this pride and that Bakari has become one of our allies that you would allow your son to be in an arranged marriage with our daughter."

By the end of Simba's miniature speech, both parents were astonished at the request that the king and queen had asked of them.

"Are you serious?"

Tamu questioned as Nala nodded her head, "Yes Tamu, we are serious; also we don't have to tell the cubs about it."

"Well, Nala," Bakari started speaking, "This morning I asked Tamu if she and our children will come and live with me, in my pride."

"Oh," Nala's face fell at the news; after all, they were there cubs and they could go wherever they desired.

"Well," Simba voiced, "It is up to you what choice you make, Tamu is certainly free to leave; no one is a prisoner here."

"We'll have to discuss this," Tamu said as the two lions stood up and headed towards the den where the twins slept.

"Simba," Nala turned towards her mate, "What now?"

"I don't know Nala," Simba replied, "We will wait and see what ensues from there discussion."

00..00..00..00..00..End Of Chapter 2..00..00..00..00


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi all!

Thank you so much for reviewing; they really mean a lot! Just a few more chapters to go, thank you for all the input that I have gotten on this story! The reviews are what keep me writing! I hope you all enjoy and like this chapter, Please feel free to leave a review or email me!

A note to MorpheusDreamer: I have no intention of taking any of your characters; perhaps we got our names off the same web sight? Lol seriously, did not mean for the confusion. Also, I'd like to also say that you're, "Rafiki's Tales: Dawn," is nothing short of brilliant! I'm on chapter 6 of it, I can't wait to see what will happen and I'm as well looking forward to reading "Morning," and your current work. Everyone, Please go read MorpheusDreamer's works, they're awesome brilliant pieces!

P.S. I hope I haven't insulted anyone in posting what is up there;please know that just because I don't mention you I think your story isn't good..it would take me ages to list all the awesome brilliant authors on this sight!

Now, onto what you've been waiting for!

Please RR and enjoy!

..00..00..00..00..00..00

Chapter 3:

"Nala?"

A soft female voice awakened the queen from her slumber; blinking open her eyes, it took a few seconds for her to recognize who the speaker was.

"Tamu?"

The queen whispered just as soft as the lioness that stood in front of her;

"I know it's late," Tamu paused to take in a breath, "However may I talk to you?"

"Alright," Nala replied as she carefully arose to her paws; knowing that whatever Tamu wanted to talk about was important. The two females walked out of the cavern and down the majestic pride rock in to the savannah of the pride lands.

"I have so many memories here," Tamu said, "I have good and bad ones."

"We all do Tamu," Nala said softly.

"Now," she continued as the lionesses sat down in the long grass, "The lion that I love has asked me to leave all of this and go to his pride. Nala, I don't know if I'm ready to make that step."

"Do you love him?"

Nala questioned as Tamu sighed, "Yes Nala, I do love him."

"If you truly love him," Nala stated, "Then you would follow him anywhere."

"But my cubs…"

"They aren't your cubs Tamu," Nala stopped at the astonished expression on her friend's face, "They are Bakari's cubs as well."

"I grew up here," Tamu replied, "I had just always thought that my cubs would as well."

"When I left pride rock, I was terrified of what would happen to me, if I'd ever see my mom again, if I could hunt well for myself. As I walked from this place, I didn't say goodbye, because although I was scared of what life outside the pride lands had in store for me, I knew that I could always return if life didn't suit me out there. I was alone then, I didn't have cubs like you do, but like me, you know that there could be a better life for you and them."

"I just don't know, I love Bakari and I want what is best for my children," Tamu replied to Nala's speech, "But when you and Simba made that offer this afternoon, I can't help but think that this would be the best place for the cubs. As for taking my daughter to Bakari's land, and leaving my son here; I could not do that."

Nala exhaled as she looked at her long time friend, "Follow your heart Tamu, forget about whatever offer we made and follow your heart."

A brief moment of silence stretched between the old friends before Tamu stood up in the tall grass, "Thank you Nala, Bakari and I will talk in the morning. Thank you for always listening to me."

Nala followed Tamu back to pride rock in silence, both consumed in there own thoughts; when they reached the mouth of the cave, Nala gave Tamu a quick nuzzle.

"Whatever is meant to be, it will happen."

Nala quietly walked past Tamu and back towards her sleeping spot by Simba. As Nala dozed off, she could hear the lioness shuffle towards Bakari in the darkness of the cavern.

..00..00..00..00

A warm morning breeze softly blew in the lion's cavern the following dawn as nearly all the lions slept. However the day had already begun for Simba as he surveyed his lands from atop pride rock. The king liked nothing more than these quiet mornings; they gave him many chances to reflect and relax before the everyday hustle began. As time past and the sun grew brighter in the sky, Simba knew that a new day had officially begun in his kingdom. His realization was confirmed as Zazu flew down and said the announcement that Simba had come to know and tolerate, "Checking in, with the morning report."

..00..00..00..00..00

As Dawn faded in to the early light of the afternoon, four lions sat in a circle at the foot of pride rock. Bakari and Tamu sat facing the king and queen as Bakari relayed there decision.

"We've come up with a plan," Bakari began, "It is one that Tamu and I have agreed upon."

"What is it?"

Simba asked, meeting Bakari eye to eye;

"We have accepted your offer of an arranged marriage with your daughter," Bakari said, "However, Tamu and the cubs are going to my pride."

"Then," Nala spoke, "The betrothal will take place when they are adults?"

"Yes," Tamu answered, "Knowing this, I would not want to thrust my son in to a marriage with a lioness whom he has never met. That would be too awkward for the both of them."

Simba and Nala exchanged confused expressions with one another before Bakari spoke, "We thought that once the cubs grow a bit older…"

"They would still be cubs, just before adolescence starts," Tamu quickly added.

"We thought that Uzoma could come to your pride and spend a few weeks here, then come home, then come back; just so they could get to know each other."

"He would alternate between prides?"

Simba questioned as Bakari tried to make a hasty recovery, "No, we would go with him; and also bring Hasana along. We would tell them that we're just going to see your mom's pride."

"That way," Tamu said, "We wouldn't be dishonest to them, but we wouldn't mention the underlying reason. I know that when I leave this place that I am going to miss it; however if you agree to this plan, we will be able to have the best of two worlds."

"Hmmm," Simba looked at Nala before the queen nodded her head.

"It seems like a well thought out and logical plan to me," Simba smiled, "Nala and I can see this working out."

"Excellent!"

Bakari exclaimed as the couple stood and bowed to the king and queen, "Bakari, the cubs and I will leave first thing in the morning. It'll take us about two days to travel to Bakari's pride."

"Yes," Nala nodded, "I can understand why you would want to leave early."

After there discussion had ended, the four lions dispersed and went there separate ways. However, when she knew that Tamu had let her guard down, Nala followed her to her favorite spot where she had seen Tamu go many times. It was on top of a small hill, and from on top you could gaze up at the stars, or down at pride rock. As the queen followed her friend, she knew that Tamu's eyes would be on the monumental rock.

"I knew you were following me," her friend commented as Nala reclined on her back next to Tamu.

"Yeah," the queen replied.

"Tamu," Nala inquired, "Last night, you almost seemed like you weren't going to leave, why the sudden change of heart?"

The lioness flipped to her other side as she answered Nala's question, "I thought a lot about what you had said last evening, and I knew you were right. Then this morning when Bakari had come up with the plan, how could I have refused?"

"Hmmm," Nala sighed, "I see your point."

"I'm scared," Tamu softly conveyed to the queen, "But I know I'm doing the right thing; I know it in my heart."

..00..00..00..00

The next day dawned bright as Simba, Nala, Tamu, Bakari and the cubs all gathered on the boarder of the pride lands.

"So this is it," Tamu nervously smiled as her young daughter stumbled around her mother's paws.

"You'll be fine," Nala reassured as they nuzzled one another and Nala bent to give a quick nuzzle to the twin cubs.

"We'll come back," Bakari smiled as he gazed at Simba, "Thank you so much for allowing me to stay in your pride. We really appreciate it; if there's anything that I could do, you let me know."

"I will," Simba replied as Bakari picked up Uzoma and his mate picked up Hasana.

"Be careful," Nala called as the couple carrying there cubs in there mouths set a fast pace across the land.

"Come on," Simba gently coaxed Nala, "I've got to head back for the morning report and you have to organize the lionesses for the daily hunt."

"I know," Nala replied as she began to follow Simba back to there home, looking back once as she saw Tamu's golden fur vanish in the sunlight.

..00..00..00..00..00End of Chapter3..00..00..00..00


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi all!

I'm sorry for the short chapter, thank you to all my reviewers I hope you'll continue to like my story! Thank you so much for reviewing, they really do mean a lot! Any ideas, thoughts, or suggestions are certainly welcome!

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

Enjoy the chapter!

..00..00..00..00.

Chapter 4:

Like it always does, time made its course through out the months in the pride lands and in Tamu and Bakari's pride. Kiara had grown in to a very curious and inquisitive cub, already getting in trouble for being found playing with an outlander male cub named Kovu. According to Tamu and Bakari Uzoma was the same way, but was more obedient when it came to listening to adults.

"He's not as curious as Kiara seems to be," Tamu had said at one of the get togethers, "but he asks many questions and can be quiet."

"He's shy then?"

Nala inquired as she had taken a bite of the zebra, "Perhaps a little at first, but once he warms up to you he's talkative."

..00..00..00..00

"Do they have to come here, again?"

"Kiara," Nala snapped at her daughter, "That's very rude of you to say. Don't you like playing with Uzoma and Hasana?"

"She always does her own thing," Kiara replied, "Uzoma follows me around every time they come."

"That means he likes you," Nala teased her only child as she smiled.

"They're here," Simba announced as he came in to the cave that Nala and Kiara had been conversing in.

..00..00..00..00..00

"What do you want to do now?"

"I'm tired of playing tag," Kiara replied to Uzoma's question as she lounged on a rock.

"Yeah," the male agreed as he sighed and looked at Kiara, "Hey Kiara you're a girl."

"Really?"

Kiara asked with her voice laced with sarcasm, "Will you hush and let me finish?"

Uzoma's indignant tone quieted the lioness cub as she looked at him;

"Anyways," he began again, "I don't want to ask my sister this, and I don't want to ask my parents, so I thought that since I don't see you much that I could ask you my question."

Kiara snickered at Uzoma's words as she cut him off, "What, your parents haven't told you where cubs come from?"

"That's not it."

The princess stopped her laughter at the edge in her friend's voice, "Alright, what is it?"

"Well," Uzoma started, "I kind of like this girl in my dad's pride andIwaswonderinghowIcouldgethertonoticeme?"

The cub's words came out rushed and Kiara couldn't comprehend a word that had been hurried out of her friend's mouth.

"Slow down," Kiara held up a paw, "repeat what you just said only slower please."

"How do I get this one lioness to notice me?"

"Awe," Kiara sang, "Uzoma's got a girlfriend, Uzoma's got a girlfriend."

Kiara giggled as she jumped off the rock that she had been lying on and began to run back towards pride rock, all along chanting, "Uzoma's got a girlfriend Uzoma's got a girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah!"

Uzoma yelled back as he ran after her, "Kiara's got a boyfriend Kiara's got a…"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Do not!"

"Kooovu," Uzoma laughed at his friend.

"You've got a boyfriend, yes you do!"

"I, do, not," the lioness said through gritted teeth as she pounced on Uzoma and the two began a wrestling match.

Not far off, Simba, Nala and Uzoma's parents were sitting under a tree;

"Oh look," Simba pointed to where his daughter and the other cub were pouncing one another, "I remember when I used to do that with Nala."

At this remark the queen snorted, "Used to, oh sure…"

Glancing over to Tamu she mouthed, "He still does."

"Anyways," Simba loudly said as he hastily wanted to change the subject, "Uzoma likes a lioness from your pride?"

Simba had guessed this from the words that had been exchanged between his daughter and her future husband;

"You know how kids are," Bakari chuckled, "He'll get over it."

..00..00..00..00..00End Of Chapter 4..00..00..00


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi all!

Thanks for always reading and reviewing, I have to say that I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but I hope you'll still like it I just don't think it sounds right but I did try. I also want to say, that I'm going to skip the battle between the pride Landers and the out landers, unless I could get suggestions or ideas from the reviewers on how to fit it in. Once again, thank you for reviewing; they keep me writing!

Enjoy, and Please RR!

P.S. All the Swahili names that I have used I'll tell you the meanings at the end of the story because I don't know if I will use anymore of them.

..00..00..00..00..00

Chapter 5:

"You are always welcomed in our pride," Simba began as Tamu, Bakari and the two now fully grown Hasana and Uzoma stood in front of the king, "However, there is a lion named Kovu staying here with us."

"How long will he stay for?"

Tamu inquired as she looked at Simba, "Is he another new member?"

"That remains to be seen," Simba replied as he sighed, "I don't trust him."

"If you do not trust him," Uzoma began his voice much deeper and his fully grown mane flowing in the breeze, "Then why have you allowed him in your pride?"

"To answer that simply Uzoma; Kiara insisted," Simba replied as the lions stopped there conversation and began the walk to pride rock.

00..00..00..00..

"I did this with Kovu the night before," Kiara commented as she smiled.

"Did what, talk?"

Kiara playfully swatted Uzoma's paw, "We looked at the stars together."

"I know what you mean," the lion began, "Before we left to come here, I asked Aziza to become my mate."

"Really?"

Kiara's eyes lit up with happiness, "Don't tell anyone, but Kovu asked me to become his mate as well!"

Kiara lowered her voice, "Please don't tell my dad; I know he doesn't trust Kovu because of Zira."

"Who's Zira?"

For the rest of that evening, Kiara relayed the story of what happened in the out lands, to how Kovu had rescued her from the fire, and finally how Rafiki had shown them there love for one another.

"My dad has been keeping a close eye on him," Kiara said, "In case something will happen; but I really don't think Kovu will do anything."

"Hmmm," Uzoma had a thoughtful expression, "I don't know Kiara, and your dad is almost always right when it comes to people."

The princess sighed, "He needs to let go; he's holding on to tight it's like I can't breathe."

"You always have to watch what you say around him," the lion said as he flipped away from Kiara, "I tried to tell my parents about Aziza but they just kept ignoring me."

"I wonder why?"

"I honestly don't know, they keep bringing up you."

"Why would they talk about me? What do they say?"

"You know," the male exhaled as he continued, "Don't you like Kiara? Why do you spend so much time with Aziza, Kiara's a princess and Aziza's parents aren't from around here…"

"Oh man," Kiara sighed, "It's like they're trying to build me up."

"I know," Uzoma replied as Kiara yawned.

"I'm going to turn in now," she said as she stood to her paws, "goodnight."

"Night Kiara," the lion answered as he slowly arose to his paws and walked back to the den and over to his sleeping parents. Uzoma curled up in his sleeping spot, his head filled with not of visions of a life with Kiara, but a life with a tan colored lioness that he over the years had grown to love.

..00..00..00..End Of Chapter 5..00..00..00..00


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi all!

Here's chapter 6, thanks for reading and please don't forget to RR! I know the chapter ends suddenly, but the big chapter is ahead! Please RR they really mean a lot and they keep me writing!

Enjoy the chapter, your reviews really do mean a lot!

..00..00..00..00..00..00

Chapter 6:

A light rain fell over the pride lands, bathing away the blood of so many lions and lionesses from the battle between the pride landers and the out landers. From inside the cavern, Uzoma laid on the ground while his sister tended to his battle wounds.

"You fought really well Uzoma," Hasana said as she applied the medicine to her brother's cuts and bruises, "You slashed Zira pretty well back there."

"Well," the lion began as he hissed in pain, "I couldn't just sit around and do nothing."

Hasana sighed as she nodded; then she perked up as she remembered Kiara's speech, "I really thought Kiara stated her point really well, and it looks like her and Kovu will be together. I'm curious to find out how mom and dad are going to react to that."

"Why would they care?"

"Well," his sister began, "You know how parents are when things don't go the way they want them to."

"Hasana, I don't see why they'd care; after all I have someone in our pride that I want to be with," Uzoma replied as a paw flew to the young lioness's mouth and she gasped.

"Oh no," she whispered, "I tried but I knew I couldn't keep my mouth shut, you aren't supposed to know that…"

"Know what? Come on sis, tell me!"

Uzoma nearly yelled at his slightly older sister before she sighed and began to speak;

"A couple days ago," she began, "I overheard Simba and Nala talking to our parents about you and Kiara."

"Why would they talk about us?"

"Uzoma," Hasana answered, "You and Kiara are betrothed to be married."

"What!"

"I heard them say…"

"Who said what?"

Demanded Uzoma, "Who did you hear say what about me and Kiara?"

"Calm down," the lioness firmly spoke, "Our dad asked about Kovu, and Simba said that just because Kovu is in their pride that it doesn't mean that the betrothal won't take place."

"I don't believe this, it makes sense now why they've been building up Kiara to me, and talking down the lioness that I love," Uzoma said as Kiara walked in to the cave.

"What about me?"

Kiara cheerfully inquired as Hasana gazed at the princess, "I'll leave you two alone, I really don't want to be blamed for this."

Although a bit confused, Kiara nodded as the lioness walked past her and the princess sat down in front of Uzoma.

"What's going on?"

"We're betrothed," the lion answered as Kiara laughed.

"No really, what's going on?"

"We, as in you and I are betrothed to be married."

"No way," Kiara replied, "I love Kovu this isn't happening, are you sure?"

"My sister told me that she overheard your dad say that just because Kovu's here doesn't mean that the betrothal won't take place," Uzoma sighed as Kiara looked like she wanted to throw something.

"There he goes again," Kiara huffed, "Trying to control my life like always."

"I'm not marrying you," Uzoma stated.

"I'm not spending my life with you; you're a nice guy and I like you as a friend but that's it."

"Same here," the lion replied as he carefully stood up.

"So, what do we do?"

"We confront them," Uzoma said, "We'll tell them that we know."

Kiara jumped up with a determined look on her face, "Let's go then."

..00..00..00End of Chapter 6..00..00..00..00s


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi all!

Thanks so much to all that have reviewed this; wow, 50 reviews…I'm so happy! Thank you so much!

An interesting thing about this chapter: I had it planned out, but when I started writing it; my muses took over and this is what you get! I have to rework some details in my mind, but this story should be finished soon and still come out the way (I think) I want it to.

Enjoy and Please don't forget to RR!

..00..00..00..00..00

Chapter 7:

The light rain that had been falling just moments before now was a blowing mist over the pride lands as Kiara and Uzoma looked for their parents outside.

"I don't think they would be out here," Kiara said as she searched with her eyes around the land.

"I know I saw them near the water hole," Uzoma replied as Vitani walked up to the lion and lioness.

"Are you looking for Simba and Nala?"

Vitani inquired, looking at Uzoma and the princess of the pride lands;

"Yes," Kiara answered, "Have you seen them?"

"They were at the water hole, but I saw them go in to the cavern," Vitani replied, indicating with her head where the cave was.

"Thanks," Uzoma said as Kiara nodded and the two lions walked back to the den.

"The rain has let up; we'll head back to my pride tomorrow…"

Kiara and Uzoma overheard Bakari talking to the king and queen and Tamu as they entered the cavern;

"Mom?"

Uzoma inquired as he sat in front of his parents;

"Daddy?"

Kiara copied as she sat down;

"What is it?"

Tamu asked, looking at the two sitting in front of them;

"We know," came Uzoma's short reply.

"Know, what?"

Simba asked, genuinely confused until it clicked in his head what the kids were going on about;

"Hasana told me," Uzoma said his voice calm, "Kiara and I are not going through with the little arrangement you made for us."

"That's right," Kiara put in, "I love Kovu, and Uzoma loves his girlfriend back home."

"Aziza," Uzoma said as Kiara nodded.

"I know you may be upset right now, but Kiara you've known Uzoma all your life and this Kovu lion for not that long and…"

"That will not work on Aziza and me mom," Uzoma said as Tamu shook her head.

"Kiara," Nala's soft voice cut in, "You're father and I were betrothed, it's a tradition…"

"Going back many generations," Kiara finished in a bored tone.

"What betrothed?"

The lions gasped as Kovu made his entrance in to the cavern, shaking the rain from his coat as he strolled up to Kiara;

"When we were cubs, our parents made me and Uzoma betrothed," Kiara explained as Kovu's eyes widened.

"You're betrothed? Do you love him? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yes we're betrothed, I love her like another sister, and we just found out like twenty minutes ago," Uzoma answered Kovu's oncoming questions.

"You can't control my life mom and dad," Kiara spoke up, "I love Kovu and I want to be with him. Kovu loves me, stop constantly controlling my life!"

"It makes sense now why you've been building up Kiara to me, and talking down Aziza," Uzoma spoke as he glared at his parents.

"Listen Kovu," Simba began, "the tradition of betrothing one's heir goes back very far in my family, which is why I passed on that tradition to…"

"Control my life and force me to marry whatever lion is good enough for you," Kiara snapped as Simba roared.

"You don't speak to me in that way Kiara!"

Simba shouted, making Kovu flinch;

"Perhaps," the young lion said, "I should leave."

"No," Kiara firmly said as tears formed in her eyes, "Don't leave, we'll work this out."

"All my life you've told me what to do, who you think is good for me," it was Uzoma to yell now, "I've had enough! Just because Aziza is different, does not give you the right to betroth us when we're just cubs!"

"Actually," Nala started, "We decided to betroth Kiara when she was just born, we weren't sure what your mother was going to have so we waited and she first had your sister then you. If your mother would not have had you, there was one other lioness that was pregnant."

"What!"

Raged Kiara, struggling to hold herself back from striking out;

"I don't think that helped much," Tamu whispered as Kiara posed a question.

"Who was the other lioness?"

"Faizah," Nala replied as Kiara blew out a breath of air in anger and frustration.

"I don't believe this," Kiara said as she took a few steps back from her parents, "I'm going for a walk."

Kiara looked at Kovu as he nodded and the two lions left the cavern, despite protests from Simba and Nala;

"Don't you dare go anywhere with him!"

Simba bellowed as Kiara looked back and glowered at her father before storming out of the cavern;

"Uzoma, you have to give this marriage a chance…"

Tamu flinched as her son raised his paw then put it down, clenching his teeth in anger before he made himself speak his voice full of venom, "I'll never forgive you for this, never."

The four elder lions watched helplessly as Uzoma followed Kiara's path out of the cavern and out of the sight of the adults;

"What do we do?"

Inquired Nala, looking after the three lions that had just left, her eyes gazing in the direction that they had run off to.

"Give them time," Bakari replied to the queen's question, "My son will marry your daughter, don't worry your majesties."

..00..00..00..00End of Chapter 7..00..00..00..00..00


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi all!

Here's chapter 8 of my fanfic, I hope you'll like it; one more chapter and this story will be finished! I think it's the least amount of time I've ever completed a story; lol I've had a lot of inspiration and the reviews immensely help! Thank you so much for reviewing, you don't know how much they mean to me!

Thanks and please don't forget to RR!

..00..00..00..00

Chapter 8:

"Nala, what are you doing up here?"

It was Simba's voice that interrupted the queen's thoughts as she sat atop pride rock, later that same evening.

"I've been thinking Simba," Nala replied, "I've been thinking that perhaps we've gone too far."

"They'll come back," Simba said as he sat down next to his wife, "The kids will be back any moment."

"Simba," Nala's voice wavered in the cool night air, "What if we have lost her?"

"We won't lose her Nala, she's our daughter and she'll come back once she's cooled off."

"I'm just saying that making Kiara marry Uzoma was wrong," Nala responded, "I think deep down you know I'm right Simba."

"Oh look," Simba said ignoring his wife, "They're back, all three of them."

Nala shook her head and sighed as the king and queen walked down pride rock to greet the incoming lions and lioness.

"Hi Kiara," Simba began then stopped as his daughter marched directly passed him.

"Hello Simba," Kovu shyly said as he did a short bow and then quickly followed Kiara as she disappeared in to the cave. The young lion did not want to be on bad terms with the king and queen;

"Your parents are in the cave Uzoma; your mother has been worried about you."

Nala softly said as Uzoma briskly nodded and followed the couple that had just gone into the cavern;

"Are you coming in soon Nala?"

Simba inquired as he attempted a nuzzle with his mate but received the cold shoulder instead before Simba sighed and turned to go inside the den. However unsatisfied with his wife's attitude, Simba sharply turned to face Nala in the moonlight.

"You know," Simba began, "This was your idea as much as it was mine."

"Don't remind me of what I already know Simba," Nala's snappy reply floated to the king's ears as he sighed and walked in to the cavern.

00..00..00..00..

"We'll be leaving tomorrow for our pride so be ready when the sun rises," Bakari said to his only son as all the lions and lionesses were getting ready to sleep for the night.

"Whatever," Uzoma mumbled as Bakari growled and Tamu came over to nuzzle her son goodnight.

"You'll see my son," Tamu began, "Everyone will be happy in the end; the marriage will work…"

"Goodnight mother," Uzoma's cold tone startled the elder lioness; nevertheless she paid no attention to it and walked away from her upset son.

"Hasana," it was Bakari's angry firm tone to speak next, "I want to speak with you now."

"I'm sorry," Uzoma mouthed to his sister as she followed her father out onto pride rock, her footsteps dragging along the dirt path.

"What's up with your dad," Kiara inquired as she past where Uzoma was sitting in the den, "Is he some kind of tyrant?"

"No," Uzoma sighed, "He's just really strict and kind of domineering. I know he loves us and everything, he's just probably furious at Hasana for telling us about being betrothed and eavesdropping on his and our mom's conversation with your parents."

"I guess," Kiara said before she went back to Kovu, Uzoma chuckling as Simba ordered them to sleep at least two lions apart.

'That rule sounds familiar.'

Uzoma thought as he had not had any alone time with the lioness that he loved;

A few minutes past, and Bakari with a downfallen Hasana walked in to the cavern where the young lioness greeted her brother with a sad look;

"Grounded for three weeks," she mouthed before she slunk off to where they were assigned a sleeping spot. Uzoma sighed and followed his slightly older twin, plopping down and closing his eyes in order to sleep. As he drifted off a small smile crossed his features, for he knew that things would work in his favor; Kiara, him and Kovu had discussed his plan on there day away from their parents.

..00..00..00..00

"Thank you for having us," Hasana politely said as she bowed to Simba and Nala.

"It was nice having you," Nala replied as Bakari cleared his throat.

"I hate to rush but we really should get going; I want to cover as much ground as possible today," the lion said as Simba smiled and nodded.

"I can understand that, where's Uzoma?"

"I'm here; I was just saying goodbye to Kovu and Kiara," Uzoma appeared with the couple in toe.

"Oh," Tamu said as Bakari gave Nala a friendly nuzzle and he turned to start leaving the pride lands.

"We'll be back soon to start planning things," Bakari announced in a clear voice as Kiara snorted and Uzoma slipped Kiara a sly smile.

"Yes," Simba agreed as the four lions began running towards their pride.

"They really set a fast pace," Kovu commented as the others began dispersing to start the new day with the activities that occupied it.

"Do you really think Uzoma's plan will work?"

Kovu inquired of Kiara as the two of them walked through out the pride lands, the morning dew still fresh on the cool grass.

"It'll either work or make things worse," Kiara sighed, "But I think it has a good chance of actually working."

..00..00..00..00

Days turned in to weeks two weeks to be exact when a frantic Tamu had shown up at the boarder of the pride lands, Bakari right behind her as they roared in order for Simba or Nala to hear them. With out waiting for an answer, the couple dashed directly in to the long green grass of the pride lands.

"What's going on?"

Kiara emerged from within the den, watching the dots steadily grow bigger out in the savannah.

"I don't know," Simba replied as he sprinted down the majestic rock, Nala closely following her husband. Over the weeks, Simba and his daughter had gotten on speaking terms; however hard things were being between them. The young lioness observed her parents as they ran, trying to meet Bakari and Tamu halfway to pride rock. Ducking her head back in to the den, Kiara summoned Kovu out of the cavern;

"Let's follow them," Kiara excitedly whispered, "But let's stay quiet."

Kovu nodded in agreement and the pear set off, Kiara surprisingly keeping herself calm as she pursued her quickly fading parents. Still Simba, Nala, Tamu and Bakari kept running as they nearly crashed in to one another before they composed themselves and sat down in the tall grass.

"U-uzoma," Tamu breathed heavily after her long run as she lay down in the grass. The other three caught there breath as Tamu started her sentence over again.

"Uzoma is gone," she said as she heaved a sigh.

After a few moments Simba was the first to coherently speak, "What do you mean Uzoma is gone?"

The lion king had just asked this question when Kovu and Kiara had only arrived seconds before.

"I can't see," Kovu whispered as Kiara hushed him.

"We only need to hear."

"We saw him four nights ago," Tamu continued, "then we woke up that next morning and he was gone. We searched the lands and his sent was tracked to the eastern boarder, and then it was lost."

"You're forgetting the other sent we found," Bakari growled as Tamu looked down at her paws before looking back up at Simba, "Aziza also went with him."

"So your son ran off with that other lioness?"

Simba inquired, looking Bakari in the eyes;

"Yes," the male replied, "We asked the king in our pride if he'd allow us to use his best huntresses and trackers and they came up with no luck."

"I see," Simba said with a thoughtful expression upon his face.

"Come on," Kiara whispered as her and Kovu began to slink back to pride rock, "That's our cue."

"Yeah," Kovu softly replied as they silently ran back towards pride rock, leaving the four adults behind conversing about where Uzoma and Aziza had run off to.

..00..00..00..00End of Chapter 8..00..00..00..00..00


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi all!

Thank you so much for all your reviews, they really mean a lot! Thank you so much; I really hope you'll like the ending to this story, thanks once again for all your awesome reviews, I really appreciate them!

Here is a list of all of the Swahili names that I used to name the characters in this story and what they mean:

Bakari: promising

Tamu: sweet

Uzoma: Follow the right path

Hasana: She who arrives first

Baingana: people are equal

Nia: purpose

Aziza: Precious

..00..00..00..00..00..00…00

Chapter 9:

"Where do you think they went?"

The king asked as the four adults made there way back to pride rock, after everyone had gotten their breath fully back and calmed down from the run.

"I'm not sure, everyone we've asked hasn't seen them," Tamu answered, sighing at what her son had done.

"We asked Hasana," Bakari put in, "She had no idea or clue to where they may have gone."

Silence fell upon the couples as they climbed up pride rock and went inside the den, in order to protect themselves from the heat that was becoming unbearable.

"I bet Uzoma and Aziza went to the oasis," all four lion's heads shot up as they heard Kiara's loud voice from the other side of the cavern.

"Yeah," Kovu began, "That's…"

"Kovu, Kiara?"

Simba's voice called his daughter and her boyfriend over to the waiting king and queen;

"Yes, daddy?"

"What did you say about the oasis Kiara?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We heard you talking about some oasis, how did you know that my son was gone with that lioness?"

"Oh," Kiara pretended to be thinking, "Lucky guess?"

"They just want to be together," Kovu began, "Kiara and I helped them with that."

Kiara held up a paw as she saw that Bakari was going to speak, "They want to talk to you however they want to be with one another so I told them about a place with no worries."

"You What!"

Bakari raged, "Simba, how could you allow your daughter to influence him? We must get them back, this marriage will take place!"

"Bakari!"

Everyone in the cavern was shocked to silence as the queen of the pride lands raised her voice, something she rarely did. Even in the fights that her and Simba had, it was rare for Nala to get that upset to yell.

"You will not speak like that in our pride," the queen spat, "I've kept quiet long enough and I must say that I'm not surprised that your son left!"

"Nala!"

Simba exclaimed as she turned her glare upon her husband, growling as if daring him or anyone to speak, "I know that part of this was my idea, but I simply won't force my only cub in to a marriage that she does not want to be apart of."

"Simba," Bakari scoffed at the queen, "Surely you can overrule this little decision…"

"Everyone just stop," it was Kiara to talk now, drawing everyone's attention over to the future queen, "I know where your son is, follow us and we'll take you."

Simba quickly stood and walked the few paces towards his daughter, "The oasis is a day's travel from here; how did he know where he was headed?"

The younger lioness smiled, "On the day that all of us had that dispute Kovu and I took Uzoma almost to the oasis. I showed him the basic way to go there and hopefully he listened to me."

"You mean," Tamu started, "Our son may be lost?"

"Maybe," Kiara answered truthfully but she herself severely doubted it.

"Well," Simba sighed as he sat down on the hard ground, "If we set out early tomorrow morning; we can get there by early evening, perhaps around the time the sun goes down."

"Alright," Tamu replied as Bakari nodded.

"I have to go," Nala said as she stood up and stretched, "I have to organize the daily hunt with the lionesses. Kiara, I'd like it if you'd come with us."

"Really!"

Kiara tried to keep the excitement out of her voice in order for her to sound more grown-up, but she couldn't help it as she looked at her mother, "I can really come?"

"Yes," Nala smiled as Tamu watched the moment between mother and daughter; wishing that her and Hasana could be that close, "Kovu tells me how much better you've gotten and I'd like if you joined me and the rest of the lionesses in the hunting party."

"Sure," Kiara grinned as Kovu and the rest of the lions watched as Nala and her daughter walked outside, followed by the members of the hunting team; some outlanders mixed in with the pride landers.

..00..00..00..00

"I'm still stuffed," the king commented as he lounged on top of pride rock, early that next morning, "You, Kiara and the rest of the lionesses did a great job!"

"Thanks," Nala said as she nuzzled her mate, "I'm glad you've decided to agree with me after all."

"I knew you were right," Simba purred as he licked her cheek, "Have you told Bakari and Tamu?"

"Not yet," Nala replied, "I want to find their son first."

"I really did not like Bakari's attitude about saying that Uzoma will marry Kiara," Simba admitted, "It gave me a bad feeling when he talked down to you, you make the decisions in this pride as well."

"Thank you Simba," Nala replied, "That means a lot."

"We're ready to go," Bakari shouted up to the king and queen as him and his wife stood below the rock.

"Well let's go," Nala said as Simba stood up and the couple made it down the majestic rock.

..00..00..00..00..00

"Hey kid, you want some more grubs?"

"No thanks, the last one made me want to be sick," Aziza said as she bent her head to get a cool drink from the pool of water, "I've been feeling sick lately."

"No problem," Timon said as he rubbed his paws together, "More for me and my best pal Pumbaa and new pal Uzoma. Say, where are they?"

"I don't know," the lioness said as she laid down, "I think they're out with your ma or Max, one of the two."

"Hmmm," Timon's expression became thoughtful, "They wouldn't be with my uncle Max; he fears predators."

Timon said, referring to Uzoma;

"We don't want to eat you," the lioness snapped, irritated that Timon could be so dense.

"They must be with ma," Timon concluded as the sun began lowering itself in the sky.

..00..00..00..00..00

"Simba," Tamu panted as the couples continued walking through the land, "Are we almost there?"

"Yes," the king replied, "If you raise your head and look to your left you'll see it. It's the only green in this place."

"Oh wow," Tamu breathed as she followed Simba's instructions and gazed at the beautiful oasis, the place becoming in shadow as the sun was setting.

"No wonder they ran away to here," Tamu said as the four tired lions and lionesses entered the lush greenery that was the oasis. The parched animals stopped at one of the many water holes in order to quench their thirst and continued on there way to find Uzoma or Aziza. The lions began sniffing the air, trying to pick up on the smell of one of the two lions but they couldn't locate a sent. As Simba looked up, a wide grin spread on his face as he spotted Timon riding on Pumbaa's head straight towards them.

"Hey Timon, Pumbaa!"

Simba shouted, making the other three look in surprise as they followed Simba's gaze on the odd looking sight.

"I've never seen anything like that," Bakari commented as he and his mate looked on in amazement. The four lions started a fast trot toward the abnormal looking pair of animals that weren't to far from where they had been.

"First you got the runaways and now this! Oi Pumbaa, what's this world coming to?"

The lovable warthog shook his head as Simba's mouth hung open in surprise, "You knew about this?"

"Yeah," Timon explained, "You know how we came by about a week ago? Kiara told me what was going…"

Timon's explanation was cut off by a loud offended snort by Pumbaa, "I mean, Kiara told us what was going on and she said that if we do this that she'll forget about all the stuff we used to do to her as a cub."

"Yeah," the warthog chimed in to the conversation, "Like how we followed her wherever she went, ruined a lot of her hunts, spied…"

"We get it," Bakari barked, "I don't care about that I want to find my son so we will be able to put this marriage together."

"Oi Pumbaa," Timon whispered, "This guy just doesn't get it."

"Listen," Simba hurriedly cut in, "Will you please tell us where they are, we're very exhausted and we came here to help them find Uzoma and Aziza."

"We're right here," came a female voice as Simba clamped down on Pumbaa's mouth to stop his screaming at the two lion's sudden appearance.

"I guess you want to be alone now?"

"Yes Meerkat," Bakari retorted, "So take your fat friend and go!"

"You don't talk to my friends like that Bakari," Simba yelled, "They're more kind and giving than you are so I suggest you stop speaking right now."

Nala pretended to cough as she snickered at her husband's remarks, proving that although Simba was a king he still showed respect towards his friends.

"We'll go," Timon began as he tugged on Pumbaa's ears, "Let's go pal and Simba you and you're…"

Timon stopped for a suitable word to describe the three other animals, "You and your mate and guests can stay just not near the meerkats."

"No problem Timon, and thanks a lot," Simba replied as he gave a grateful nod of his head.

"Thanks for everything," Aziza smiled, "We'll never forget you. Thanks for helping us out, if you ever need anything you let us know."

"Yeah," Uzoma agreed, "Anything at all, thanks guys."

"Awww," Pumbaa sniffed as Bakari impatiently shuffled his paws on the earth beneath them, "I've got something in my eye."

Simba smiled as he watched his two foster parents walk away in the night, his mind briefly going back towards the days when the Oasis was all he had. He now had a mate, a daughter, and a problem with his idea about betrothing his offspring.

"Listen to us," Uzoma began calmly, "We do not want to get married; if you can't accept that, then we don't want to see you. All we want is a life together, Kiara wants a life with Kovu, and we all just wish to live our own lives."

"Uzoma and I have loved one another for a long time," Uzoma's mate smiled, "I know you love your son and he loves you, but if you decide to not accept the fact that we have become mates then…"

"I understand," Tamu began, "We just want what's best for you, and we think that our son could do better than you. It's nothing against…"

"It is against her," Nala spoke up, "You two do not really care about your son, you just want him to marry our daughter because your son will become king."

"It was your idea to betroth our cubs Nala," Tamu's harsh voice rang out, "You approached my mate and I with it."

"We were wrong," Simba said as he sighed, "We're canceling everything, I almost lost my daughter over trying to force her to marry a lion that she clearly doesn't want to be with, and you will lose your son if you continue like how you are being right now. I'm telling you all right now, that betrothing an heir to the throne will not be a custom anymore."

"What?"

Bakari's and Tamu's jaws dropped as huge smiles were brought upon Uzoma and Aziza's faces;

"Another thing," the young lioness said, "If you lose us, then you also won't get to know your grandchild."

"What? When? How?"

Uzoma smirked at his mother's questions, "A week before we left and I think you know how."

Simba and Nala chuckled as Uzoma's sense of humor returned while Bakari and Tamu wore the expressions of shock and disbelief.

"You don't want to do that," Nala softly said, "Think about it: you'll miss the first wobbly steps, the first mewing that the cub or cubs will make the first…"

"You really love her son?"

Bakari said, "Are you sure about this? I mean, look at what you're giving up."

"I don't care," the lion replied, "I'm gaining a whole lot more."

..00..00..00..00

Like it always does, weeks turned in to months and it was Uzoma's turn to stand outside of the birthing den at his childhood pride while Aziza struggled to endure the pain of delivery. However when it was all complete, it was Tamu that came out with the news.

"It's a boy," the grandmother smiled as Uzoma rushed in to the den to meet his new son.

The new grandparents beamed with delight as they watched Uzoma enter the lair where his mate lay nursing their cub.

"We did the right thing getting over that betrothal business," Tamu stated, "I am very glad you eventually came around. I know it took longer than any of us would've liked, but you came round and that is the point."

"Yes," Bakari replied, "I would've missed this happy time in my son's life, I would have missed becoming a grandfather."

Tamu smiled as she nuzzled her mate, her head resting on her husband's shoulder as the couple thought about all the time that had past and how foolish they had been.

"You can come in now," they jumped as Uzoma came out of the cavern, "Come and meet your grandson."

Tamu and Bakari smiled as they followed their son in to the den, watching Aziza cuddle with the tan colored male cub;

"We've decided to name him Mosi," Uzoma said, "It means the firstborn."

"He's beautiful," Tamu said as she gazed at the tiny cub between his mother's paws, a brown tuff of fur on his head and tan colored pelt, the same shade as his father's.

"Well," Bakari said, "Congratulations you two, I hope you're very happy."

"Yes," the new mother smiled, "We did fine, just like Kovu and Kiara and their twins Nia and Baingana."

"Everything worked out in the end," Tamu began as they exited the cave, "We all did what was best for our children."

As the night fell across the savannah in both lion prides, two families realized, that was all that mattered.

..00..00..00..00End Of, "A Royal Decision."..00..00..00..00


End file.
